Knights Rivalry
by crimsonscorpion
Summary: Suikoden III: Percival and Borus have feelings for Chris but they try to hide it from her while Chris is confused whether she likes either of the two... who will convince her he is her knight in shining armor? please R&R!thank you...CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Burning flames

**Knights Rivalry by Crimson Scorpion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Suikoden III! Ok:)

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is my first fanfic to post! Although I've made lots of fanfics on notebooks it's my first time to share my work… so I don't really know if you guys will like my fic… but please review what you think ok? So I'll know if I did a good job… and please be nice! haha… but for negative comments its ok I can take it besides it'll help me Improve… this is a love triangle between Chris, Percival and Borus… this chappie is kinda short but I'll make it longer next time if you guys like it… so anyway here it goes…

**Chapter 1: Burning flames**

It was a year now since the battle with Luc and his guardians. During the past few months a peace treaty between the Grasslands and Zexens were arranged. And now was the day the peace treaty would become official. The Mighty Zexen knights, Lizard clan, Chisha clan, Karaya clan, Duck clan and even the Alma Kinan clan was gathered outside the Budehuc castle. One by one the Clan chiefs signed the parchment which served as the agreement of the peace treaty. Last to sign was the Captain of the Zexen knights.

While Chris signed the parchment, Borus' eyes rested upon her. He looked at his captain with longing and pain for he was deeply in love with her ever since he was still a knight in training. He could still remember the reason why he trained to be a knight in the first place…

_**Flashback…**_

_A blonde young boy was staring at the silver-haired girl who was surrounded by knights… suddenly his blue eyes met with the girl's violet ones… and she smiled…_

_The boy turned his head away embarrassed… _

_Someday… I'll be a knight… I'll protect her just like those old knights are protecting her right now…_

_Yes… I'll become her knight…_

_One day…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Yeah right… her knight… he did become a knight and a very skilled one… But how could he become her knight now when she herself was a knight… Borus shook his head and once again stared at his stunning captain. Yes… still staring at her after all those years…

After Chris signed the parchment she raised it with a look of triumph and everyone cheered with happiness because finally the war was over. Borus smiled with relief that finally they could live in peace for even a few years or so.

"Borus!" Leo called the blonde knight.

Borus looked up at the huge man waving his arms at him. Now what could possibly Leo want? Borus took one last look at Lady Chris who was conversing with Nash and started to go toward Leo… wait a minute… NASH! Borus flared with anger as he slowly approached Nash and Lady Chris. Borus could tell that Nash was definitely flirting the way Chris blushed with embarrassment and discomfort.

As Borus stomped his way towards Lady Chris and Nash he felt a hand pull him away. And to his utter dismay it was his archrival Percival. "The Ladies man" as the people put it…

Percival: "Hey Borus, Leo was looking for you… he seemed pretty pissed off… he said you sped off away from him after he called you."

Borus: "He is? Well just tell him I had something to take care of and I'll meet him later…"

Borus shifted uneasily as he watched from a distance Lady Chris frowning at Nash who continued harassing her.

Percival raised one eyebrow as he watched Borus looking like he had a stomach ache or something. Something was definitely bothering Borus.

"Ok tell me what's wrong?" Percival asked the blonde knight with his calm demeanor.

"What's wrong? Well! Why don't you look behind you and tell me what's wrong huh? Since you've wasted enough of my time already!" Borus crossed his arms with irritation.

Percival turned around and raised both eyebrows to see a very embarrassed Chris and a very harassing looking Nash. He felt his blood boil at the sight of it and decided to calm himself down and turned to Borus.

"Borus my friend, I think Lady Chris is capable of handling that situation by herself." Percival said gaining back his composure. And with that said Percival waved at Borus and disappeared into the crowd of townspeople.

Borus glanced again at Lady Chris' direction and contemplated whether to act at his own will or listen to what Percival had just said.

"Damn Percival! I'll act as I wish to act!" Borus continued towards Chris and Nash and stood beside her while giving Nash a death glare.

Nash glanced at Borus and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me Borus but adults are talking here."

Borus clenched and unclenched his fists restraining himself from beating the hell out of Nash right now in front of Chris.

"The only so-called adult I see here is you Nash, besides what are you? You have got to be on your 50s or something" Borus retorted to Nash with a smirk.

Chris stifled a laugh as she watched Nash face turn beet red.

"You may not insult me in front of a lady!"

Borus looked at Nash annoyingly.

"Tsk tsk touchy touchy… don't get all worked up Nash I was merely stating a fact you know?" Borus raised one eyebrow deliberately insulting Nash.

Nash didn't restrain himself this time as he grabbed Borus' throat and strangled him. Borus was taken by surprise and started to strangle Nash too. But Nash had the upper hand because he was on top of Borus both his hands were strangling Borus' throat while Borus struggled for air.

"Take back what you just said you insolent bastard!" Nash commanded Borus as he continued to slam Borus' head up and down from the floor

(Borus keeps struggling for air)

"I mean it take i- -"

"Ok that's enough! STOP IT!" Chris bellowed at the two blondes who were busy trying to kill each other. Chris shook her head with disbelief. She couldn't believe Nash would be so childish to get upset about something so trivial. And Borus… well he actually had a point but he shouldn't pick fights as one of the respectable knights of Zexen… But she has to admit that it was pretty funny to watch the two strangling each other. Chris smiled to herself.

Nash released Borus' throat and stood up from Borus.

(Borus gasps for air)

"Are you freaking crazy?" Borus yelled at Nash while he massaged his now very sore throat.

Nash merely shrugged and turned to Chris.

"I'll talk to you later… in private of course" Nash gave Borus a threatening glare then kissed Chris' hand And waved goodbye as he ran back inside the castle.

Chris turned to Borus who seemed to be having very hard time breathing. Chris chuckled and Borus turned to look in her direction looking embarrassed.

"Well Borus, it was your own fault you know." Chris said to Borus while shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have taunted him about being old… You how sensitive he is about that matter"

Borus stood up from the ground still massaging his aching throat.

"Well… I… was just…uhh…."

Chris raised one eyebrow at him.

"you were just?"

"I was… just… uhhh… trying… to uhh…." Borus continued to stutter.

"Spit it out Borus"

"I was just trying to save you from Nash's harassment…"

Borus looked down on the ground and now felt really stupid for having done what he had done with Nash.

Chris simply smiled at Borus.

"Thank you for your concern Borus. I can handle Nash… But I really appreciate your concern for me"

Borus blushed. "Well it's part of my job milady… uhh… I have to go now… Leo is waiting for me…" Borus smiled and ran towards the tavern his armor clanging against the ground.

"Part of your job huh…"

**end of chapter 1…**

**A/N:** well that's it for the first chapter guys! Pls. Review! Tell me if I should make chapters longer or whatever you think you can suggest! Thank you to all those who read it! Oh and thanks K'Arthur for pointing out the cursing part… hehe…I changed it now hope you guys like it!Oh and Alouete I can't tell you who will end up with Chris… actually I'm not sure who she will end up with coz I like both Percival and Borus…hehe… anyway the next Chapter will be focusing on Percival…


	2. Chapter 2: First Punishment

**Knights Rivalry by Crimson Scorpion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden III…

**A/N: **Hey guys… It's been quite a while… but voila here is chapter II… Thanks for all those who reviewed my first chapter! I love you guys! hehe… anyway for those wondering who ends up with Chris… well that's a surprise of course! But I'm still thinking about it actually… Anyway thanks again for all the reviews and comments! Please review this chapter too ok? Thank you:)

**Chapter II: First Punishment**

From a distance a lone figure had been watching Chris, Nash and Borus. His intense stare focusing specifically on his captain. Percival brought his right hand to his hair combing it into place as if it had been disarrayed by the wind, but in truth it was still in its perfect form. He was glad that Borus had been able to drive Nash away without him having to interfere… But he would have been happy to thrust his sword into Nash's throat… yep it was a very tempting thought… Percival watched Borus running towards the tavern to where they would be meeting together with Leo and Roland.

"I better head to the tavern too before they realize my long absence…" Percival said to no one in particular.

But before Percival could take a step he noticed that Chris was still standing on the hill… and her gaze was following Borus…

Percival felt his heart beat faster as if he had been running a race… was she interested with Borus?... NO! It can't be! It's just not possible… yes its not possible…

Percival had strong feelings for Chris but he didn't want anyone specially Borus to know that yet… things might become complicated if he reveals his feelings for his captain.

Percival dismissed those thoughts and headed to the tavern.

---------------------------

_**Inside the tavern:**_

(Slamming of beer mugs on the table)

"You're not gonna win against me Percy!" Borus taunted Percival with his mouth bubbling with beer. The four Zexen Knights had been playing a little beer drinking competition, whoever drinks the most amount of beer before becoming absolutely drunk is the winner.

Percival sputtered a little as he tried to swallow more of his beer. He never should have agreed to challenge Borus in beer drinking… They all knew that Borus could probably empty one maybe even two kegs of beer by himself and not get drunk… That's how tough Borus' tolerance to alcohol is…

"C'mon Percival! You're our last hope to bring down mister high and mighty here!" Leo growled near Percival's ear.

Percival winced at the impact of Leo's voice in his ear.

"Hey watch it!" Percival warned as he gulped down his 10th glass of beer. He could already feel his surroundings spinning and spinning out of control…

Borus was already on his 13th glass of beer and he could still manage to taunt Percival and brag about his drinking skills.

"Give it up Percy! You're not going to beat me anyway what's the point?" Borus managed to say between swigs of beer. Percival may look really bad at the moment but at least Borus seemed to be drunk too by the way he was swaying in his chair.

"Percival! You can do it! C'mon! I'm betting on you! This'll cost me big potch with Roland!" Leo cheered Percival on.

Roland who was leaning against a wooden column raised an eyebrow at his fellow knight and smiled to himself thinking how funny the three of them looked.

Percival raised his 12th glass near his lips, the glass shaking violently in his hands… Percival blinked a few times trying to clear his vision but it was no use… It was as if there was an earthquake… everything was spinning… he could hear someone growling like a beast saying his name… he could also hear someone gurgling words telling him to give up… he glanced at the direction where it came from… the sane part him could still tell that it was Borus… Give up! Ha! In his dreams! He would never give up Lady Chris! Although Borus didn't know about Percival's hidden intention toward Lady Chris… Suddenly the glass in Percival's hands slipped from his fingers and dropped on the tiled floor… then with a loud thud he fell from his chair… then he saw nothing but blackness…

----------------------------

_Percival was inside a ballroom… everything looked beautiful and elegant… He was wearing his best formal attire as he waited near the stairs… waiting for someone…_

_Wait… who am I waiting for?..._

_Percival looked up the stairs to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen although he didn't really know who it was since she was half hidden in the shadows… slowly the woman descended the stairs… _

_As the woman stepped into the light Percival realized it was Lady Chris looking like a goddess wearing an indigo gown that flowed like water beneath her… her hair was in loose waves shimmering like spun silver… _

_She smiled at him sweetly… he smiled back but then her sweet smile changed into a menacing one… her hair became shorter changing its color into a blonde… her violet eyes turned blue… Percival realized it was Borus' face!_

_Give it up Percy!_

_Give up!_

_She's mine!_

_Give up!_

Argh! Percival sat up from his bed realizing it was just a dream… well more like a nightmare actually… He couldn't believe Borus can haunt him in his sleep…

Percival shivered at the thought of his little nightmare. Hey wait a minute… how did he get in his room? All he could remember was the little beer drinking contest he and Borus was competing in… then that dreadful nightmare…

"Sir Percival! You're up! I'm so glad!" a female voice cheered happily.

Percival looked up to see who it was. The voice came from one of the women who usually cling to him whenever he was walking around the castle walls trying to flirt with him and things of that sort…

"Yes thank you for your concern. You may leave me now… I'm feeling much better."

The girl's face became disappointed… and nodded silently as she stepped outside his bedroom and closing the door.

"What time is it anyway?" Percival glanced at the sundial outside that was near his window…

"12:30!" Percival ran inside the bathroom to take a quick bath and started to put his armor on.

"She'll be totally furious…"

-------------------------

Chris tapped her foot impatiently on the hard stone floor. She was supposed to check the attendance of all knights to be going on patrol this afternoon. And the most important attendance was that of the head knights… which was Percival, Borus, Leo and Roland… Leo and Roland had already gone on patrol… While Percival and Borus were nowhere to be seen…

"I cannot believe how irresponsible those two are!" Chris fumed to herself. She had been having a really bad day and this was putting her on the edge of her patience… Nash had been bugging her early that morning trying to get her to come with him to al little "friendly" trip to Harmonia with only him… yeah right like she would... That is it! I'll count 10 seconds… after that they'll receive a punishment they won't forget for their carelessness… Chris smiled to herself… now that would be pretty interesting…

"Ok here it goes…" Chris started counting down. _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…_

"Hmmmm… 3… 2… -…"

Borus: "Lady Chris I am here!"

Percival: "Forgive my tardiness!"

Borus and Percival said at the same time as they ran towards Chris but coming from different directions.

Chris looked at them with irritation then sighed deeply. She couldn't get herself to give them a good scolding… after all they were also her friends besides being her knights…

"Ok. Explain yourselves." Chris said to the two knights who where heaving from exhaustion as if they had just been running for their lives… It was close to the truth anyway…

Percival and Borus glanced nervously at each other… they can't tell they got drunk last night because Chris had made it clear to them that drinking wasn't allowed if they are scheduled for patrol the next day…

"Well? I'm waiting." Chris said with a hint of impatience this time. She was trying hard to sound superior to them as not to give them an idea that she's going to let every mistake they do unpunished.

"Lady Chris we deeply apologize for our tardiness… and we are deeply sorry for breaking the drinking rule…" Percival explained reluctantly.

Borus looked at Percival with disbelief. He couldn't believe he just told Lady Chris they were drinking last night! He had no other choice but to support… argh support Percival's explanation…

"Yeah… we got out of hand last night…" Borus blurted uneasily trying to back up Percival.

Chris clenched her fists… she hated to punish them but breaking that very simple rule really hit a nerve… yes she had to give them something to remind them of their responsibilities as knights…

"two pails of water… one on each hand… both arms raised on 90 degrees… on top of the hill until the sun sets… starting now…"

It took both Borus and Percival a few moments to realize that they were being given a punishment. Their very first punishment…

The two knights nodded and scrambled to go outside and fetch their pails of water…

Chris watched the two handsome knights sadly and shook her head in disappointment…

------------------------------

_**On top of the hill:**_

Arghhhh! Borus muttered to himself.

Percival glanced at Borus and he almost dropped his pails of water as he tried not to laugh at Borus. Borus had his eyes closed and his arms were shaking violently and the water inside the pails was half empty… half of the water was on the ground caused by Borus' shaking…

"This is your entire fault you know Percy!" Borus stuttered as he opened his eyes struggling with the pails of water…

"What! My fault? Now how was it my fault? You were the one who thought about that beer drinking contest!" Percival replied angrily at Borus.

"Well you could have made up a story why we were late you know! But no! You had to open that smart mouth of yours and tell Lady Chris that we had a drinking fest last night!"

"Well unlike you I'm a very honest person! Besides I can't lie to Lady Chris…"

"Since when were you concerned about honesty Percy? Huh?"

Borus looked at Percival who was now serious and looking thoughtful…

"You like her too…?" Borus asked hesitantly. He had a bad feeling that Percival also had feelings for their captain. But he was hoping that Percival would laugh and tell him that he wasn't interested with Lady Chris. Percival may be his archrival but he was also his most trusted and closest friend. They always competed about everything… but they've never actually competed for a woman… Borus didn't want to think that their friendship could be ruined because of a woman… but of course the woman wasn't just anyone… it was Lady Chris after all…

"Hey answer me Percival…"

Percival looked at Borus and decided whether he should let Borus know now or not… But Percival knew that it was time to tell Borus… well… here it goes…

"Yeah…"

"Yeah what?"

"I've fallen for Lady Chris…"

"…"

Borus felt really nauseous right at that moment… he couldn't imagine doing the things he did to Nash to Percival once Percival makes a move on Lady Chris… It was an unbearable thought…

Borus nodded in reply to Percival… and without him realizing what he was saying he had just blurted out another challenge between him and Percival.

"May the best knight win."

**End of chapter 2…**

**A/N: **well…? What do you guys think? Please if you read it REVIEW it too! Ok? That's all for now… on the next chapter the competition of the two knights begin to win their captain's heart… there will be more of Chris' thoughts in chapter III… anyway I hoped you guys liked this chapter… thank you to psycholeopard for the correction on bucks… and to all those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3: Teardrop

**Knights Rivalry by Crimson Scorpion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden III…

**A/N: **hey again… I got a lot of good reviews on the last chapter so I was really driven to make the next chapter! And here it is… In this chapter you'll see more of the love triangle that wasn't given much focus on the first two chapters… If there are more readers who wants this a PercivalxChris or BorusxChris then that would help me choose who she'll end up in this fic… anyway thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters!

**Chapter III: Teardrop**

Percival looked at himself in the mirror with disgust, his eyes were dark and he looked haggard. He hadn't slept much that night after that punishment he and Borus received yesterday. But that wasn't the reason for his restlessness… what haunted him was Borus' last words to him before the sun had fully set…

_May the best knight win._

Percival had prepared himself for that kind of reaction from Borus but he still felt bad that he and Borus were not on good terms anymore. He was actually speechless after Borus' outburst and then stalking off without another word… well if that's what he wants… I'm ready to win…

---------------------------------

Chris sat on her bed absently brushing the tangles on her hair thinking about her punishment to Borus and Percival… was it the right thing to do?... Chris shook her head. I don't need to think it back… It was the right thing to do. Chris decided to herself. Chris was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't immediately hear the knocking on her door. It was probably Louis…

Chris slowly walked towards the door to allow Louis to draw her bath as he usually did in the mornings. When she swung the door open she was surprised to see Percival standing there wearing a pair of amber pants that fit perfectly on his legs, a long sleeved form fitting jacket in the shade of green with white lapels and his sword draped around his waist on a leather belt and a pair of mahogany boots with matching gloves completed his outfit. Percival smiled down at her but he suddenly looked flustered and turned his back to her.

"Milady please forgive my untimely intrusion… but I was wondering if you would like to visit Iksay with me again… I promise it'll be more pleasant than the last visit… I'll just wait for your decision downstairs…"

With that said Percival made his way to the flight of stairs.

"Wait Percival!"

Percival stopped walking but he still didn't turn to look at her.

"Yes milady?"

"I would like to visit Iksay… just wait for me down the stables… I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Percival nodded and continued down the stairs.

Chris frowned at Percival's strange behavior and wondered why he kept his back turned to her. Chris glanced down at herself to see what's wrong with her and felt her blood rise to her cheeks… She had been too lost in her thoughts that she opened the door without realizing she was only wearing her nightgown… not that it was revealing or anything. But from her usual clothes her nightgown would seem indecent. Quickly Chris slammed her door before someone sees her standing outside her room clad in only a nightgown.

-----------------------------

Percival made his way to the stables with a smile he just couldn't wipe off his face. He was just overwhelmed with happiness when Lady Chris agreed to come with him to his hometown. He was going to make sure that nothing would go wrong this time… It has to be just perfect…

Percival brought out his horse and Lady Chris' white stallion and started placing the saddles. He couldn't wait what Borus' reaction would be when he sees him with Lady Chris.

----------------------------

**At Vinay Del Zexay**

"Hmmm… no… too garish" Borus said to a vendor showing him some jewelry.

Borus woke up early that morning just so he could find something to give to Lady Chris. Although he didn't exactly know how he could give his present to her… He couldn't even start a normal conversation with her without stuttering like a fool… everytime he was near Lady Chris he just felt… overpowered…

"What do you mean by too garish!" The old woman yelled at Borus thoroughly insulted by his comment on her merchandise.

"Uhh… did I say garish? I meant dazzling! Yes very attractive!" Borus didn't really mean to offend the old hag but her wares were just terribly gaudy and hideous he couldn't imagine anyone wasting good money on those things.

"Then why don't you purchase some jewelry young man!" The old woman replied insistently at Borus. She was looking at him threateningly as if she'd molest him if he left without making a purchase.

Damn it! How do I get myself in these kinds of trouble? Borus thought to himself. Borus decided to at least look at everything she was selling maybe he'll find something worth his money. As Borus scanned her wares his eyes were caught by a necklace with a teardrop-shaped pendant and made of sparkly lavender gemstones.

"Perfect!" Borus reached for the necklace when suddenly the old woman slapped his hands away.

"What do you think you're doing boy?"

"I'm going to buy that necklace if you don't mind!" Borus said huffily.

"Hah! Do you even know how much that rarity necklace cost? I reckon you can't even afford it!"

The old woman cackled at Borus and gave him a head to toe look as if to say he didn't look like he had money at all. Borus felt his nerves twitch as he controlled himself from striking the old hag to shut her up.

"Well how much is it?" Borus challenged the woman.

"20,000 potch no less"

Borus grimaced at the outrageous price of the necklace.

"I thought so" the old hag said insultingly.

Borus quickly reached for his pockets and emptied it with all the potch he brought with him counting how much he has.

…_15,000… 17,000… 19,000… what! No more?_

"uhhh… how about 19,000 potch for it?"

"I said no less boy"

"But I'm just 1,000 potch short! Gimme a break!"

The old hag made an ugly face. "Fine 19,000 potch with those dragon skin gloves"

Borus was about to argue that his gloves cost more than 1,000 potch but decided to just pay her before she changed her mind about selling the necklace to him.

"Fine" Borus threw the 19,000 potch with his favorite and very expensive gloves on the rickety table.

"Pleasure doing business with you boy!" The ugly old hag replied to Borus as she slowly counted her money while Borus grabbed the necklace and stalked away from her stand.

He just hoped all this trouble was worth every potch once he gave the necklace to Lady Chris although he still didn't know how he'll give it to her… Borus admired the precious lavender stone that resembled Lady Chris' beautiful eyes on the necklace as he climbed his horse and went back to Budehuc castle…

-----------------------------

Percival glanced at Chris' profile as their horses slowly walked towards Iksay. She was wearing her grasslander outfit and her hair unbound and flowing in loose waves as the wind blew it. He just couldn't get use to her beauty… he had always admired highborn ladies beauty but none of them had ever made him feel this way… the way Lady Chris made him feel was just… different… maybe because she was different… Percival wondered if there was really a possibility she would feel the same way with him…

As Percival and Chris arrived at Iksay they were greeted warmly by the townspeople and most of all Percival's mother.

"Percy!" Percival's mother cried out as she ran towards him and Chris and hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you too mother" Percival replied to his mother warmly and hugged her back.

As Percival and his mother parted from their embrace his mother glanced at Lady Chris and smiled at her.

"Oh Percy! I knew the day would come that you'll have Lady Chris as your girlfriend! Last time I may have been wrong… but now I'm really sure! Oh Percy I'm so happy for you!"

Chris turned a very deep shade of red and her eyes were wide in shock. Percival blushed too in embarrassment because of his mother. Why couldn't she just keep her thoughts to herself? Percival thought. This was the reason why he hated bringing companions with him whenever he visited Iksay. His mother never loses a chance to embarrass him even though she didn't really mean it.

"Mother… Lady Chris is just here to visit… and me as an escort… nothing more of what you are thinking…"

Percival's mother looked a bit disappointed but decided not to show it to Lady Chris not wanting to make the Captain of the Zexen knights become more uncomfortable of the situation.

"I was only kidding Percy! Now now go along and entertain Lady Chris around town I don't want to keep you two from your plans." With that said she gave Percival a peck on the cheek and hugged Chris lightly.

When Percival's mother was inside their house Percival sighed with relief.

"That relieved huh?" Chris asked Percival with a small smile.

"Well… Yes… I am deeply sorry for her comments about you as my… girlfriend…"

"Don't worry yourself about it too much… It's an understandable mistake." Chris replied without much feeling.

Percival nodded. Well it wasn't like he wouldn't be happy if he came back here in Iksay and finally introduce Lady Chris to his mother as his girlfriend… yeah… another wishful thinking…

Percival glanced at her again as they approached the windmill. She looked so serious... and she was always quiet… she didn't speak much about herself… Percival decided to ask her a bit about herself hoping she'd give him some answers…

"Lady Chris… why did you want to become a knight?"

She turned her head to me a bit surprised with my question but she slowly smiled.

"I don't really know why… but maybe it was because I was all alone… maybe because I wanted to be able to protect… myself from any danger that would come to me… and the people that are important to me…"

She looked at me wistfully… her eyes were unfathomable… I just looked at those violet pools like I would drown in them… Her eyes were just mesmerizing but… I could see a hint of sadness in them… She turned her head away from me trying to hide her loneliness… but it was too late… I already saw the teardrop that fell on her cheek… It nearly broke my heart…

----------------------------------------

Borus carefully placed the necklace he bought earlier at Vinay Del Zexay in a cushioned case with gold engravings outside.

"Now how should I give this to Lady Chris?... I couldn't possibly give it to her directly… That would be really embarrassing…"

Borus glanced around the corridors as he walked hoping to find someone he could trust to leave his gift in Lady Chris' bedchamber without revealing to Lady Chris that it came from him.

"Aha!" Borus approached the Ninja who was standing in the corner near the dungeon.

Watari was perfect for the job. He was reliable and surely no one would see him put the necklace in Lady Chris' room. And of course he also wasn't the talkative type so there was no way he'd tell anyone about this little favor Borus is going to ask him.

"Hey Watari I need a favor from you!" Borus whispered near Watari hoping no one was listening… specially that detective Kidd… a real pain in the ass…

"…"

"Can you put this in Lady Chris' room?" Borus handed the little package to Watari but he made no move to take it.

"Hey c'mon… you're the only person I think that can help me with this…"

"My service is not free" Watari simply said.

Borus restrained himself yet again from hurting the Ninja knowing if he did there was no way he'll consider helping him with his dilemma… well… just his luck… everything today wasn't free…

"How much is your SERVICE then?"

"50,000 potch take it or leave it"

"WHAT!" Borus exclaimed. He couldn't believe that his so-called service is going to cost him more than the necklace. Watari just stared at him with a bored look. Borus was about to give that arrogant ninja a piece of his mind when he was suddenly grabbed by someone.

"Hey what's this?" Borus looked to see who it was. It was Ayame the other ninja. Great… negotiation with another ninja… no thanks…

"I'll take the job" Ayame said to Borus.

"Uhhh… yeah that's nice but I can't really afford services of ninjas you know… thanks for the offer anyway."

"Who said anything about a fee? I'll do your little favor for free."

Borus almost hugged the ninja with gratitude. Almost.

"Wait a minute… what do you get from doing this?" Borus looked at Ayame skeptically doubting her intentions.

"None of you damn business blondie… I'll assure you that no one will know about this favor you're asking me."

Borus hesitated for a bit and finally handed the package to Ayame. As the package reached the ninja's hands she disappeared with the wind.

"She better not fail me or she's dead."

-----------------------------------

**Chris' bedchamber**

Ayame got inside Chris' room without any trouble at all. She reached inside her suit for the package Borus had given her.

Slowly Ayame walked towards the bed and carefully placed the package on her bed.

"Mission accomplished. Now let's see you beat me Watari on this one." Ayame said to herself.

When she was about to go towards the open window she felt a sharp object pointed at her back.

"What are you doing in here?"

Ayame slowly turned around to see her attacker.

It was Lady Chris in her grasslander outfit and her sword was drawn and pointing threateningly at Ayame's throat.

Uh oh… she was in BIG trouble…

**End of chapter 3…**

**A/N:** I don't know when my next chapter would be… hopefully really soon… please review this chapter! I hope you guys liked it…


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Knights Rivalry by Crimson Scorpion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden III…

**A/N: **hey! Sorry it took me quite awhile to update I was just really busy with school work… But I managed to finish this chapter… I hope it's still good… please don't forget to review ok? And there is a part here where Percival is sitting in a garden. The garden is just something I added in the castle…

**Chapter IV: Confusion**

She must escape from this horrid situation. Yes it's the only way to save face… but what if the woman stabs her when she turns her back? Ayame glanced at Chris who was looking fierce and impatient at the same time.

"I said what are you doing in here?" Chris asked in a more forceful tone.

No time to contemplate. Ayame grabbed 3 shurikens from her suit and threw it one by one in Chris' direction. Chris dodged the flying shurikens easily but it gave Ayame the time she needed to escape. Ayame quickly jumped towards the window and disappeared into the night.

-------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Chris cursed herself. She had let the intruder escape and she didn't even get a good look who it was. Chris picked up the fallen shurikens from the floor and examined it, she would find out who it was first thing in the morning.

Chris plopped down on her bed in exhaustion and felt something hard on her back. Slowly Chris reached behind her and was surprised to see an elegant case with gold engravings… Chris sat up from her lying position and stared at it with curiosity. Was this intended for her? She remembered the intruder and realized that this was probably what that person was doing in her room. Chris shrugged and decided to open the case.

(Chris gasped)

Chris touched the glimmering teardrop pendant with it's beautiful lavender stones. Who could have possibly given this to her? It was utterly beautiful… Chris raised the pendant with it's strand to admire it but a small piece of paper stuffed in the cushion of the case caught her eye.

Chris opened the paper and read the note inside.

_The lavender stones reminded me of your eyes…_

_I hope you liked it milady…_

Chris blushed a little and frowned when she finished the letter. Milady? Only few people call her that here in Budehuc castle… The rest of the six mighty Zexen knights address her as milady and as for the other people in the castle they address her as Lady Chris or just Chris…

Chris looked at the pendant again and felt a surge of realization as who might have possibly given her the pendant… Percival?... after all he did ask her to accompany him in Iksay earlier that day and he caught a glimpse of the single tear that she shed when he had asked her about her interest in knighthood… It all somehow made sense…

"Goddess! How could this have happened? Is this really inevitable?" Chris sighed unsure of how she should react to this. She would have to deal with it tomorrow…

----------------------------

**the next morning…**

Percival was sitting near the ocean in front of Mamie's shop eating breakfast. A half eaten Barbeque meat bun and a pot of tea lay on his table as he stared into the ocean when suddenly his eye was caught by something silvery passing him towards the direction of the dungeon. Quickly Percival stumbled from his chair and called Lady Chris.

"Lady Chris!" Percival greeted his captain as he caught up with her.

Chris froze when she looked to see who had called her; she just stood there as Percival smiled at her waiting for her response. She thought she'd be able to deal with this today but she had thought wrong.

What does he want me to say? Should I tell him I liked the necklace? No! that would feel too awkward! I think I'm about to pass out… Goddess please save me! I don't know what to do!

Percival looked at Lady Chris as she continued to stand there frozen in place.

"Milady? Are you alright?" Percival's perfect brow was furrowed with concern.

Chris' ears cringed at the word 'milady' remembering the note he had written. Chris attempted to speak as she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Percival lightly touched Chris' shoulder hoping it would help her remember where she was… she looked really pale and weak…

Chris felt her knees buckle as Percival's hand came in contact with her shoulder… What is this? Why am I suddenly feeling uncomfortable around Percival? Damn it… it must be because of that necklace…

"I- I--- I have to go… I must attend to something…" Chris finally managed to say.

Percival's brow was still furrowed with concern as he withdrew his hand from her shoulder.

"Are you sure milady? I could escort you to wherever you are headed now…"

Chris felt the strength coming back in her legs as Percival's hand was lifted from her and nodded at Percival.

"No… no I can manage by myself… I must go now time is fleeting…" Chris gave Percival a small smile and dragged herself inside the dungeon.

Percival stood where he was a deep frown creasing his features as he watched Chris go inside the castle. He didn't know what was happening with Lady Chris… and it was really bothering him…

---------------------------------------

Borus' eyes were bulging with disbelief as the ninja reported to him about her delivery last night.

"You had yourself caught by Lady Chris last night!"

"But I managed to escape when I threw my shurikens at her so don't worry!"

What Ayame just said made Borus angrier.

"You ATTACKED her!" Borus voice became louder and louder with each word he spoke.

"I had to escape you do unde---"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Borus had unsheathed his sword out of rage.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"I warned you didn't I? if you failed you're as good as dead."

"Failed? Excuse me but I managed to deliver your package! And if you give me as much as a small scratch I'll let Chris know that the package was from you!"

Ayame smiled to herself in satisfaction as Borus cursed under his breath and resheathed his sword.

"Fine. I have no more business with you… but if my identity is revealed… my sword… in your throat!"

Ayame shrugged and left Borus who was seething there near the elevator.

Borus decided to let the ninja go and headed to the second basement. As Borus reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted with the sight of Lady Chris talking to the detective kid and holding up three shurikens that he knew belonged to Ayame.

Oh no! She's having last night's attack investigated… and if they discover Ayame surely his name would be next to be revealed… He had to take action if he wished to avoid the confrontation that would happen once everyone finds out about this…

Before Borus could take a step to come back up the stairs Lady Chris had looked up in his direction… She smiled and motioned him to come towards her and the detective kid… He was trapped…

"Good morning Lady Chris… what brings you down here in the dungeons?" Borus asked casually.

Chris' smile turned into a frown as she told Borus of the incident last night.

"There was an intruder in my bedchamber last night and even dared to assault me with these shurikens… but I know that whoever it was didn't mean any harm…"

Borus' eyebrows shot up.

"How could you assume that milady? I meant that person did throw weapons at you!"

"Well… there was a package left to me on my bed… Oh do not fret Borus!" Chris smiled a little as he suddenly looked flushed. "The weapons were not aimed directly at me but more of a distraction…"

Borus nodded absent-mindedly as he felt himself sweat as Lady Chris mentioned the package.

"Uhhh… so Lady Chris… what is your purpose down here?" Borus asked nervously.

"Well I wish to find out who the intruder was last night although I already have assumptions… I mean I know only two possible people here to use a shuriken… but I want it confirmed by Kidd…"

Borus felt like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water at him… Of course! How could Ayame be so foolish? She used a shuriken which by the way only she and Watari have been seen using… Lady Chris was so close to the truth now…

"Milady… what about the package?..."

"Oh yes the package…" Chris looked trouble as she mentioned the package.

Borus wondered if she knew that it was from him that's why she looked suddenly troubled by it.

"Well… I also have an assumption on who it might be… truth is… I feel quite sure about it…"

"What do you mean milady…?"

"Uhhh… I have to confirm it myself first…" Chris was now crimson red from blushing.

"I think I should do that now…"

Borus just looked at Lady Chris in silence waiting for her to bombard her with questions. But she didn't. Instead she waved at him goodbye and exited the dungeon.

Borus just stood there dumbfounded. Confirm who gave her the package? But I'm standing right here! Borus wondered who she thought gave her the necklace.

------------------------------------------

Percival was sitting peacefully in the garden near the stables… The garden wasn't actually popular in the castle but it gave Percival the peace he needed at that moment. He just stared at the beautiful tulips, roses and dandelions growing all over the place… He could also hear the humming of birds above a tree near the bench he was sitting on.

Percival closed his eyes savoring the solitude he is experiencing when he suddenly felt someone take a seat beside him. Percival slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see who his companion was.

It was Lady Chris.

"Milady! What brings you here?" Percival sat up abruptly from his slouching position on the wooden bench.

Chris fumbled with her hands on her lap unsure what to tell Percival why she is there in the garden. She could feel her heart beating ten times faster that it should be… Damn it! How could a simple token of appreciation affect her like this? She glanced at Percival's handsome profile as he continued to look at her with those concerned eyes…

Chris tore her eyes away from him feeling herself melt under his intense gaze…

"I… I wish to- -"

Before Chris could even finish her sentence Percival softly cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Chris was too shocked to react to what was happening to her. Percival's soft lips on her own distracted her greatly… She knew she should push him away… but her body made no move to resist his touch and his kiss…

Percival had never felt so contented in his entire life… He had longed to do this everytime he was alone with Lady Chris… This moment seemed perfect… He wasn't able to stop himself from kissing Lady Chris when she looked at him like that… But he knew he should end the kiss now before Chris could react to what he was doing…

As Percival ended the kiss he let his hands drop from Chris' porcelain face… and looked at her lavender eyes that were wide with shock… Percival decided he had to apologize for his indecent behavior towards her…

"Milady I apologize fo---"

Percival was suddenly surprised when Lady Chris pressed her lips to him… He felt like he was the happiest man alive…

------------------------------------

Borus was doing his rounds outside the castle and was almost finished when he was distracted by a couple in the garden. Borus wasn't able to get a good look who the couple was and decided to come closer to see who it was.

As Borus came nearer at the pair and he wished he hadn't…

Borus hoped that his eyes were deceiving him… He felt his heart being gripped tightly threatening to suffocate him… He watched with grief as the person he had loved more than his life… held in his rival's embrace… At that moment Borus felt his heart shattered into a million pieces… death was better then to feel this numbing pain…

The truth dawned to Borus… He had lost… He had lost the person that mattered most to him… He had lost Lady Chris to Percival…

**End of chapter IV…**

**A/N: **well that's it guys! I promise to update sooner… here is a few questions, Did Chris' reaction towards Percival's kiss caused by the necklace which was originally given by Borus? Will Chris' feelings change if she found out Borus gave it to her? What will Borus do about this heart shattering discovery of his loss? Hehe… well those stuff would be answered in the upcoming chapters…


End file.
